Dépression et bières
by M L'Inconnue
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel se sont fait largués, ils décident de se bourrer la gueule avec leurs éternelles bières. - Matoine
1. Chapter 1

Mathieu dormait dans son lit, seul. Comme ces derniers mois. Depuis que sa copine l'avait quitté, il vagabondait, déprimait. Il buvait tasse de café sur tasse de café. D'après lui, ça le "soulageait". Ça l'énervait plus qu'autre chose mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

En fait, si il dormait, s'était tout simplement pour dé-saouler. Tout les soirs il traînait dans les bars, se prenait des cuites pas possible. Il ne se rappelait jamais comment il arrivait dans son lit. Peu importe, cela faisait 3 mois que ce rythme lui bousillait la vie.

Antoine était allongé dans son lit et fixait le plafond, une main repliée sous la tête. Quand allait-il arrêter de se bourrer la gueule en solo, dans sa chambre ? Ses amis le forçaient à sortir, mais il refusait gentiment, prétextant le boulot qu'il avait à faire. Mais si il mentait, c'était dans l'un des but d'aider son meilleur ami. Comment ne pas aider Mathieu ? Il était dans une si mauvaise phase, tellement déprimé, au fond du gouffre. Il avait besoin d'une compagnie sûre, qui veillerai sur lui.

Et tout les soirs après avoir ramené Mathieu dans son appartement, il repartait chez lui, montait dans sa chambre équipé d'une bouteille de Vodka. Il voulait rappeler son ex, mais renonçait toujours au dernier moment. Elle aussi l'avait quitté il y a quelques mois. Et comme son ami, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'en remettre.

Et tout les soirs, bourré, il lui envoyait des messages.

Et tout les soirs il s'endormait déprimé et sans réponses.

Mathieu ouvrit les yeux, accompagné d'un mal de tête terrible. Il resta une bonne demi heure couché, en essayant de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Mais c'était exactement le même schéma que les autres jours : descente au bar, descente d'alcool, trou noir et réveil comateux.

Il regarda l'heure sur son portable. 15h20. _Ah d'accord... _

Antoine s'était réveillé plus tôt mais dans le même état. Il avait déjà commencé sa journée , l'air grincheux. Il songeait à faire son prochain épisode, mais il n'avait pas trop le cœur à raconter des conneries.

En tournant la tête pour chercher son portable, il aperçu une des photos de son ex. Il avait envie d'en parler, pour une fois. Mais personne ne pouvait l'aider pour l'instant. Il réfléchit un petit moment avant de composer le numéro.

**_" - Allô Mathieu ?_**

_\- Oui ?_ fit l'autre en marmonnant

**_\- On peut se voir cet après-midi ? _**

**_\- Oui si tu veux."_**

Mathieu se servit une bière. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Il pleurait doucement.

Comme Antoine connaissait le code de l'appartement, il était directement monté jusqu'à la porte de son ami, et sonna.

Sur son canapé, une canette de bière vide à la main, le jeune homme prit la direction de la porte, et l'ouvrit dans un petit grincement.

Il se regardèrent quelques secondes, et ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mathieu pleurait un peu plus et Antoine ne savait plus quoi dire. Son ami paraissait beaucoup plus souffrir que lui.

" - Je vais me saouler avec toi" dit le plus grand, visiblement avancer dans sa démarche.

Il était sept heures du soir. Et ils étaient bourrés, mais calmes. Ils étaient allongés au sol.

" - Je sais même plus si je l'aime ou pas... lâcha Mathieu, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

\- Pourquoi tu ne sais plus ? interrogea Antoine, qui sirotait encore une bière.

\- Tout les soirs je suis bourré, toute la journée j'essaie de penser à autre chose. Je ne me pose même plus la question de savoir si elle me manque ou pas.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle te manque, sinon pourquoi tu te foutrais dans cet état ? C'est pas pour rien, crois moi.

\- Tu souffres aussi. Pourquoi ? demanda Mathieu en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis perdu autant que toi... Mais il y a des moments ou j'ai vraiment envie de passer à autre chose.

\- Je comprends pas... souffla Mathieu.

\- Mec, elle m'a largué, laissa tomber Antoine, qui reposait sa canette au sol.

\- Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?!

\- Parce que je finis dans le même état que toi chaque soir, ça servait à rien de te le dire."

Ils se regardaient longuement, les yeux explosés par l'alcool.

" - Je veux l'oublier, chuchota Mathieu.

\- Moi aussi, répondit l'autre. Je vais tout faire pour."

Instantanément, ils reposèrent leurs têtes sur le sol, et arrêtèrent de boire. Vers 2h du matin, aucun ne dormaient, et ils discutaient depuis deux bonnes heures, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas évacué le taux d'alcool.

" - Tu sais que tout le monde nous imagine ensemble, dit Antoine sans le regarder.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes de mon entourage m'a dit qu'on allait bien ensemble, répondit Mathieu en jetant un coup d'œil vers le grand.

\- On est beaux gosses en même temps!" rigola ce dernier.

Mathieu ne répondit pas. Il le regardait intensément.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rêve ou réalité ?

Mathieu était complètement bourré, et il n'arriva qu'à accorder ses mouvements que pour une action.

Embrasser Antoine.

Mathieu s'était retourné d'un seul coup et avait fondu sur son ami. Antoine avait eut un petit geste de recul, mais il se laissa vite emporter par l'étrange situation. Plus Mathieu l'embrassait, plus il s'accrochait à lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plus petit se retira, essoufflé. Il roula sur le côté pour se retrouver dans son ancienne positon, allongé au côté d'Antoine.

" - Excuse moi" murmura-t-il.

Antoine ne pouvait plus bouger. Il resta les yeux clos, sans parler. Il se contenta de prendre la main de Mathieu, pour unique réponse.

La nuit se prolongea dans le silence, ils s'étaient endormis à même le sol. Mais le plus petit avait bougé et la main de son ami glissa sur le carrelage froid, ce qui ne le réveilla pas pour autant.

Quand le réveil de Mathieu sonna 7:30, ils sursautèrent, comateux. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

" - Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda le brun.

\- Rien du tout, mec, rien" soupira l'autre, la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Antoine resta la journée dans l'appartement. Les heures s'écoulaient et il se rappelait vaguement d'un rêve, mais rien de précis. Sans importance d'après lui.

Ils restèrent la journée à regarder la télé, en récupérant de la soirée. Comme à son habitude, Mathieu s'enfila café sur café et son meilleur ami le regarda faire, légèrement inquiet.

" - Oh, tu sais que le café ne vas pas t'aider ?

\- Oui, mais je m'en branle, j'aime ça, répondit-il amusé.

\- Je me rappelle qu'on s'était dit qu'on les oublieraient, enchaîna Antoine, en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu auparavant.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je me noie dans le café ?

\- Excuse, je croyais que... s'embrouilla-t-il.

\- Pas grave, mais tu sais j'arrive à me rappeler quelques trucs, mais rien d'important.

\- Oui moi aussi" marmonna le brun, se rappelant son "rêve".

Après cette discussion, ils reprirent leur marathon télé. Les deux Youtubers parlaient normalement, se vannaient, essayaient de ne pas penser à elles. Ce qui fût assez simple au final. Ils se sentaient bien ensemble et se remontaient bien le moral.

" - Merci d'être venu me tenir compagnie mec! sourit Mathieu à son ami.

\- T'inquiètes c'est normal! répondit Antoine en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu voudrais pas rester quelques jours ici ?"

Antoine hésita un court instant.

" - Ok je veux bien, mais je dois repasser prendre des affaires chez moi, et l'épisode aura un peu de retard...

\- C'est pas grave, t'es pas au point pour prédire les dates de sorties des épisodes! rigola Mathieu en faisant mine de lui boxer le bras.

\- Tais toi petit con, je te surpasse intellectuellement et physiquement! avança Antoine en le boxant à son tour.

\- Casses toi de là, tu vas bientôt avoir un coquard à l'œil sinon!

\- C'est ça je me barre!" cria le plus grand en exécutant une danse de la victoire.

Mathieu se retrouva seul au milieu de la pièce. Comme il commençait à s'ennuyer, il décida de prendre une douche, histoire de s'ennuyer avec une action utile. Il y resta une demi heure. Il se remémorait la veille, et se percutait à un vide. Aucun souvenir ne lui remontait après minuit. Pourtant il était persuader qu'il c'était passé quelque chose. Instinctivement il effleura ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait et il s'en foutait. Il partit dans sa chambre enfiler un boxer noir.

Il réfléchit encore cinq minutes et abandonna, ça reviendrait plus tard. Et il n'en parlerait pas à Antoine, il attendrait qu'il lui en parle en premier. Peut être qu'il se rappelait de plus de détails, à voir.

Comme il ne trouvait pas de t-shirt, il passa directement au pantalon, un jeans délavé. Et il entendit la sonnerie.

" - C'est ouvert!" hurla-t-il de sa chambre.

Antoine entra avec à l'épaule un sac de sport plein. Il referma la porte doucement et chercha Mathieu des yeux. Il se dirigea là ou il entendit du bruit. Et tomba nez à nez avec Mathieu, torse nu.

" - Sympa la tenue, remarqua le brun.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait!" argumenta son ami.

Et Antoine effleura instinctivement ses lèvres. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Des flashbacks remontaient à la surface, mais ce n'était toujours qu'un rêve pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3 - Souvenirs

Ils ne se regardaient pas. Mathieu essayait de comprendre pourquoi Antoine avait exécuter le même geste. Impossible de se souvenir. Rien, juste le néant. Antoine ne voulait pas lui parler de ce qu'il se souvenait. Alors, rêve ou réalité ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard interrogateur et inquiet.

" - Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regards comme ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, pendant que tu étais partis, j'ai essayer de me rappeler la soirée... souffla Mathieu.

\- Et ? continue...

\- Rien justement. Mais moi aussi j'ai tout de suite touché ma bouche."

Antoine garda le silence. Il prit une mine blasée et haussa les épaules.

" - Rien d'important je suppose.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi au juste ? balança Mathieu, perdant petit à petit son calme.

\- De rien, crois moi. Et calme toi s'il te plais."

Mathieu resta interdit. Il s'emportait un peu trop vite à son goût. Mais au fond de lui, il était sûr et certain qu'Antoine se rappelait de beaucoup plus de choses que lui. Mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer, et il s'était jurer de ne pas en parler en premier.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, il se calmait peu à peu. Il présenta ses excuses et elles furent acceptées dans un grand sourire d'Antoine. Ils s'étaient installés devant l'ordinateur de Mathieu et regardait les fan arts. Il y en avait des plus ou moins bien réalisés. Après avoir parcourus les pages remplies, ils tombèrent sur un dessin ou ils s'embrassaient.

Une boule se formait dans l'estomac de Mathieu. Quand à Antoine il écarquilla les yeux et les détourna. Pour lui c'était juste impossible de s'imaginer avec Mathieu. _Non, pas impossible, différent, étrange... _Étrange oui, étrange était sa réaction, ses pensées. Il regarda à nouveau le dessin et ressentit comme un choc, une sorte de déjà vu.

" - Tu l'as pas déjà vu ce fan art ? demanda timidement Antoine.

\- Non, c'est un nouveau, mais il me dit vaguement un truc, répondit naturellement Mathieu. Je suis certain d'en avoir croisé un du même genre."

Ce fût l'apocalypse dans l'esprit d'Antoine. Des images remontaient encore à la surface. Des scènes de discussions, de l'alcool qui coulait à flot, des bières qui s'entrechoquaient. Et un baiser.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, il le savait à présent. Il savait que Mathieu l'avait embrasser doucement, longtemps. Et il avait aimer ça.

Il se sentait fiévreux, le thorax compressé, c'était douloureux de se rappeler. En revanche, il avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un énorme poids sur le cœur.

Quand à Mathieu, il bloquait sur l'image. Pourquoi ça lui rappelait un souvenir ? Pourquoi ça lui restait comme ça ? _Sans déconner, il me rappelle vraiment quelque chose ce foutu dessin... _Il se leva pour aller chercher une bière. Antoine s'était levé en même temps. Mathieu se tapa contre la chaise et trébucha sur son ami. Il le rattrapa au vol et l'entoura de ses bras. Mathieu se retrouva les poings serrés et le front contre la poitrine d'Antoine.

" - Ça va mec ? interrogea le plus grand.

\- Oui, je crois, souffla Mathieu, toujours dans la même position.

\- Mathieu, faut que je te dise... poursuivit Antoine, lui aussi sans bouger.

\- Quoi ?"


	4. Chapter 4 - En colère et perdu

Antoine soupira longuement.

" - Je me souviens d'un moment précis... dit-il en essayant de ne pas baisser les yeux sur Mathieu.

\- Dis le moi s'il plais.

\- T'es sûr ? Non parce que j'ai peur que tu le prennes mal, marmonna-t-il.

\- Dis toujours, on verra."

Antoine prit une longue inspiration, son cœur battait la chamade. Il serrait les poings en tenant le t-shirt de Mathieu, récemment mis.

" - Après une longue discussion, on s'était mis d'accord pour les oubliées. Ensuite on se disait que plusieurs personnes trouvaient qu'on allait bien ensemble, raconta Antoine, patiemment.

\- Et ensuite ? se risqua à demander le plus petit.

\- Tu m'as embrassé."

Il serra encore plus fort le t-shirt, déjà froissé par sa force. Il sentait que Mathieu avait les muscles tendus.

Le jeune homme avait le regard loin, les jambes flageolantes. Contre toute attente, ce qu'il sortit de sa bouche était bien loin de ce à quoi s'attendait Antoine.

" - Tu peux rester ici si ça ne te gêne pas, mais ne me parle plus s'il te plais."

Le brun desserra légèrement les mains, et retira ses bras, abasourdit. _Il s'en veut tellement. _

" - Je préfère repartir chez moi.

\- Comme tu voudras."

Le ton de Mathieu n'était pas amer. Il était planté devant Antoine, les bras le long du corps mais ses poings restaient encore serrés. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, qui ne coulaient pas.

" - Ce serait plus simple qu'on s'évite pendant un moment, déclara Mathieu d'une voix cassée.

\- Mat, c'est pas de ta faute! Bordel t'étais bourré!

\- Je m'en tape! hurla-t-il, alors que la première larme perlait sur sa joue. Je t'ai embrassé putain!"

Antoine se pencha pour ramasser son sac de sport, même pas encore ouvert. En se relevant, il croisa le regard de Mathieu, et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quel sentiment il éprouvait. Colère ? Déception ?

Le brun secoua la tête et le bouscula pour pouvoir passer. Mathieu se retourna vivement, ahuris.

" - Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état là ?! s'écria-t-il.

\- T'as pas dis qu'on devait éviter de se parler ?

\- Change pas de sujet Antoine, grommela Mathieu, le pointant du doigt. Alors, pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non.

\- Si, tu mens! fulmina Mathieu, en plein pétage de plomb.

\- Ouais et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?!

\- J'ai le droit de savoir."

Antoine se rapprocha à quelques centimètres du visage de son ami. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tropical aujourd'hui. Il était adorable quand il pleurait à moitié et qu'il s'énervait. Mathieu s'immobilisa et attendit. Le plus grand se rapprocha de son oreille.

" - J'ai adoré ça. Voilà pourquoi."

Mathieu s'écarta violemment jusqu'à percuter le mur derrière lui. Plus il y aurait de distance entre eux, mieux ça valait pour sa santé. Il avait le visage rosit par la colère et par la gêne. Il scruta Antoine tellement longtemps, toujours adossé à son mur. Il respirait vite, à des moments par des bouffées saccadées. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et ne parlait pas. Pas plus qu'Antoine, qui s'était assis contre un mur voisin, face à lui.

" - Dis un truc, n'importe quoi, dit le brun.

\- Dégage."

Ce fût la dernière fois que Mathieu le lui demanda. Antoine s'était levé tranquillement, il avait traversé la pièce d'une allure de bad-boy, et lorsqu'il fût arrivé au niveau de la porte, il avait jeté un dernier regard vers son ami. Mathieu n'avait pas bougé et fixait le mur en face de lui, là ou il était auparavant. Il avait claqué la porte et était retourné chez lui, énervé.


	5. Chapter 5 - Explosion des deux camps

Antoine était allongé sur son lit, soûl. Il avait les yeux vides, le visage sans expression. Il tenait son portable à la main et hésitait depuis plus d'une heure. Il ne savait pas qui appeler. Son ex ou Mathieu. Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés tout les deux, et il le vivait assez mal.

Il soupira fort et laissa retomber sa main sur le matelas. Il se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de whisky et bu une longue gorgée. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand il se réveilla, sa chambre était inondée par les rayons du soleil. Son réveil indiquait 14:15. Son mal de tête était insistant et sa bouche était pâteuse. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain pour aller se doucher. Après s'être habillé, il constata qu'il avait un appel manqué. Il ouvrit l'icône et découvrit que c'était Mathieu, mais il n'avait laissé aucun message.

**_" - Allô Mathieu ?_**

_**\- Quoi ? **_répondit-il d'une voix sèche.

**_\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? _**

**_\- Je ne t'ai pas appelé. _**

**_\- J'ai eu un appel manqué et ton prénom était affiché. _**

**_\- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas appelé."_**

Il avait raccroché. Et Antoine resta planté au milieu de sa chambre, et fixait le portable. _Il commence à me gaver putain. _

Mathieu avait balancé son portable sur le lit avec violence. Il en avait marre de mal se comporter avec Antoine, mais il n'arrivait toujours à se faire au fait qu'il l'avait embrassé. D'un côté il trouvait ça malsain, pas du tout normal, et de l'autre, une minuscule partie de son esprit lui hurlait que c'était tellement agréable, tellement génial. Il se persuadait qu'il était vulnérable à cet instant, bourré ou déprimé, tout ce qui pouvait expliquer ce baiser.

Depuis une semaine il essayait de ne pas penser à Antoine, mais l'échec le rattrapait à chaque fois. Que ce soit n'importe quel objet, n'importe quelle phrase, il pensait directement à lui. Et à chaque coup il s'énervait et se servait une bière. Il savait d'instinct qu'Antoine se mettait dans le même état minable que lui, ça lui serrait le cœur et bien sûr il essayait de l'appeler tout les soirs. Mais jamais aucun de ses appels n'étaient parvenu au destinataire. Jusqu'à ce jour. Impossible d'avouer qu'il essayait en vain de l'avoir au bout du fil, en plus qu'il composait toujours le numéro soûl. Il ne se rappelait jamais de ses appels désespérés.

La sonnerie de sa porte le fit sursauter. Il n'attendait personne. Il partit ouvrir, s'attendant à trouver des témoins de Jehovah.

" - Antoine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

\- Je t'en prie."

\- Réfléchis bien à ce que je vais dire, commença Antoine, légèrement irrité. J'ai aimé que tu m'embrasses, et j'ai compris que ça me manquait. Maintenant tu vois ce que ça fait d'être pris au dépourvu, sans pouvoir s'échapper. Alors mec, appelle moi quand tu auras compris que toi aussi, tu as aimer ça. Sur ce, tchao."

Antoine n'était pas encore arrivé au milieu du couloir que Mathieu s'était élancé pour le rattrapé. En arrivant à son niveau, il plaqua le brun contre le mur, assez fort pour le faire trembler. Mathieu examina le visage voisin, qui lançait des pics furieux.

" - Ecoute bien toi aussi, fulmina le plus petit. Oui j'ai aimé ça, et c'est là tout le problème! Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je m'énerve ? Pour le plaisir ?!

\- J'ai jamais pensé ça, idiot.

\- T'en es pas loin vu tes réactions."

Le grand ne se démonta pas et rebroussa chemin. Il prenait la direction de l'appartement. Comme Mathieu ne prit pas le temps de refermer la porte, il s'introduisit à l'intérieur.

Mathieu, surpris, rentra à son tour et trouva Antoine assis sur le canapé.

" - Tu veux en parler ? On va parlé." Dit le brun, les bras croisés.

Il s'assit en face de lui et attendit. Il voyait Antoine à l'aise, ses longues jambes étendues, croisées devant lui. Il était confiant, souriait en coin, pour le provoquer. Mathieu s'en foutait royalement. Il haussa un sourcil.

" - T'es sérieux mec ?

\- Oh que oui.

\- Ok, si tu jouer, on va jouer. Alors comme ça, tu as aimé que je t'embrasse ? lança Mathieu, sur le vif du sujet, d'un sourire ironique.

\- Oui j'ai beaucoup apprécié. Ton baiser était parfait. Ton regard était si beau, pour peu que je me souvienne. Tes lèvres étaient si expertes, vraiment tu es doué, continua Antoine sur le même ton. C'était divin, presque révélateur."

Antoine s'était levé souplement, et s'avançait vers Mathieu, assis contre le mur voisin. Ils se suivaient du regard, on pouvait sentir la peur qui commençait à s'élevée chez Mathieu. Le brun s'était mis à la hauteur de son ami et lui chuchota :

" - Je sais que tu n'attends que ça."

Et le plus grand se pencha doucement jusqu'aux lèvres de Mathieu.


	6. Chapter 6 - Matoine, simplement

C'était le plus doux et le plus beau baiser qu'Antoine ne puisse jamais donner. Mais il se retira quelques secondes après, attendant dans le doute la réaction de Mathieu.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il cligna des yeux et espérait retrouver une respiration normale. Il cherchait vainement ses mots tout en se tenant le thorax. Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Il ne voyait plus que les grands yeux chocolat qui le regardait. Il entendit une petite voix au fond de lui. _Ça fait mal d'être amoureux hein ? _Et cette petite voix n'avait pas tord. Il l'aimait, point.

Comme Mathieu ne disait rien, Antoine soupira et essayait de se relever. Il n'eût pas le temps qu'il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le t-shirt. Il tourna la tête pour regarder dehors et revint poser ses yeux sur son ami. Il posa ses mains sur celles accrochées à lui. Antoine soupira à nouveau et les décrocha.

" - Si tu n'es sûr de rien, je comprendrais que tu me tabasses, dit il avec un soupçon de regret dans la voix. Prends ton temps Mathieu."

Cette fois, il se releva sans être arrêté. Il se retourna et traversa la pièce, doucement mais surement.

Mathieu prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança jusqu'à lui. Il se plaça devant le brun, et tout en lui tenant les deux bras il lui parlait.

" - Antoine ne pars pas. Je suis désolé! Désolé pour tout. J'ai jamais voulu qu'on s'engueule nous deux..."

Plus il avançait dans ses propos, plus sa voix se cassait. Désormais, il tenait Antoine par la nuque, et s'était rapproché de lui.

" - Je t'ai fais du mal avec ces conneries. Excuse moi, murmura-t-il, encore plus près.

\- Je t'ai pardonné il y a quelques minutes, sourit Antoine, tenant les mains de Mathieu. Autre chose ?

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est tout, rigola le plus petit."

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa fougueusement Antoine. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol avec Mathieu au dessus de lui, qui rigolait doucement.

" - Malgré tout, je t'aime aussi."

Après un échange de regards complices, Mathieu se pencha pour un nouveau baiser, tendrement accueilli par Antoine, qui s'accrochait encore et encore à lui.

* * *

Review les n'amies ?


End file.
